The human way
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: The 10th doctor with Kelly just after the doctor files wakes up next to Kelly. He lands in the wrong place and Kelly shows him the human life. He meets her conspiracy crazed freinds and loves them all. I'd had a few when i wrote this but it inspires me!
1. Chapter 1

**The human way**

The doctor woke up his hair half sticking up. He rubbed his eyes hardly remembering what the night before had entailed. Kelly lay next to him. Her sleeping eyes shut tight. He was surprised she didn't snore what with her chronic asthma and nerd stereotype. The truth was she looked perfect laying next to him. He loved her. He thought to himself that maybe because Kelly had brains and he could talk to her that she replaced Rose in his head. Not that Rose didn't have brains she was highly intelligent. He always thought Kelly may have had the brain of four people. He always said she was the smartest ape he had ever met. She stirred as he looked down at her. Her eyes flickered open she rubbed them without looking at the doctor.

"Oh god!" she said and slumped back down.

"Thanks!" the doctor said sarcastically.

"No, it's just I can't believe that well you know!" She smiled well saying shortly after she kissed him.

"I love you, but never again mate!" She said pointing her finger in his face.

"Well yeah maybe we needed to get it out of the way."

"Yep" she said. Kelly reached for her cigarettes in her bag by the side of her.

"You know the rules, no smoking in the T.A.R.D.I.S" He ripped the cigarette from her mouth.

"Oh I should give up anyway." Kelly's phone rang. A familiar ring tone the x-files theme tune which she found strange as she had just met the real people. A name flashed up on her phone 'Scully'.

"Ironic!" she said. She walked out of the room and spoke. The doctor could hear her giggle. She entered the room and began to dress which the doctor had already done.

"It's Scully just wanted to see how we were."

"How are they?" The doctor asked as she hung up the phone.

"Ok, they solved the hill Billy thing."

"When are those two going to get together?"

"How can you talk anyway, last night?"

"Oh we can't tell Rose about this?"

"I know she'd pull my hair out again like in year 4"

"You Tyler's your all violent."

"I'm a River's, but I'm thinking of changing my name to Tyler for Uncle Pete."

"Rose would like that!"

"I know" she smiled and pulled over her top.

"So no mention of last night?"

"What last night?" she said pretending to have forgotten already.

Kelly did her usual routine even after last night and sat in her chair eating special k.

"So where we going today?"

"How about the next Roman Empire?"

"Sound great? Where?"

"Earth, Silly."

The T.A.R.D.I.S landed. Kelly stepped out it was a bitter morning so obviously Earth and Britain or Russia she thought. The doctor picked up a newspaper on park bench.

"Hang on must have gotten the date wrong, we're on present day Earth great." He said his eyes rolling.

"So what we going to do?"

"Go and get the date right maybe?"

"Well either that or we could have some fun?"

"Well what sort of fun?"

"You know regular human fun?"

"Sounds great." His eyes rolled.

"Oh come on, I know how to have a good time."

"Oh go on then." He said grabbing her arm.

Kelly had told the doctor about some friends of hers, male of course. (They would be) the doctor thought. She was always the T.A.R.D.I.S tomboy. Kelly did her usual Earth thing and caught a bus with the doctor. They came to an underground layer in Manchester.

"Oh god what the hell is this place."

"Who's there?" a man shouted obviously a nerd his voice gave it away.

"Guess?" Kelly shouted.

"Oh my god Rivers is that you?"

"Might be"

"It better be" a second voice heard. She came running down and there were three men and one woman all looking pleased to see her she hugged them all.

"God Rivers where have you been?" a blonde haired man said. Well more of a boy round about Kelly's age. He had spots and was quiet short.

"I rang and told you travelling."

"Yeah you rang Matty not me."

"I'm sorry Andy." Matty stepped out.

"I did tell him you rang." Matty said. "But I couldn't hear you properly it sounded like you said you were on another planet." He was tall with dark hair.

"I was, and this is the doctor!" She introduced him.

"The doctor? Doctor who?" Andy said.

"Just the doctor" he said not looking at him and looking at various bits of paper work.

"He looks like a nark to me Kels."

"Well he's not but I'll tell you what he is?"

"What?" Becky said looking intrigued pushing her glasses on her nose, her dark hair tumbled in her face, and she was very attractive.

"Alien, a good alien of course."

"What species."

"Time lord"

"Yeah right? There a myth." Matty said.

"Yeah right do you have a stethoscope?"

"No but Nick while he's a trainee doctor." Nick was ginger with freckles and small. He pulled out his stethoscope.

"Oh let me guess you have two hearts?" he said sarcastically.

"You said it mate, check?" He did.

"Oh my god he has a binary vascular system."

"Are you sure?" Andy said.

"Positive." Nick replied.

"So when you said you travelled in space you meant with him?" Matty said pointing.

"Pretty much, and time. He has a blue box that does it."

"Wow" Becky said.

"So how did you meet him UNIT?"

"No Rose, you remember Rose?"

"God I remember Rose! Hot Rose." Andy said. Kelly chuckled he was always the perve of the group.

"Yeah, cool Rose." Becky said. Becky loved Rose she was always Kelly's cool cousin in high school. They'd all finished high school on account of them being so intelligent. She had frequently stuck up for them both.

After a lot of chatting and questions the question came up.

"So anyway who are you guys, on account of you being fantastic cool people as much as you call yourself uncool I beg to differ."

"We're the walking truth. That's what we call ourselves." Becky said smiling slightly she was very shy with people she didn't know.

"We fight the conspiracies, the government; we find the truth about extra terrestrials." Andy said.

"Wow you guys are great."

After a while they showed the doctor some of there research and technology most of it illegal.

"Anyway Kelly you still with the yank?"

"Don't call him that and no not really."

"Good."

"Well you know I went missing for a year and you were convinced it was alien abduction?" She said to Nick.

"Yeah?"

"Well it was" She lifted up her long hair and showed them her scar.

"What the scar?"

"Yeah touch it?" Andy did.

"Theres something in there?" Nick said.

"A micro chip. Well you know we told you we met the real x-files well Scully had one."

"Well it needs removing?"

"I can't it could effect my health if I do. Scully got sinus cancer."

"Oh my god"

"Well anyway Jacks workforce did this to me!"

"Oh my god UNIT?"

"No he works for torchwood now."

"So we were right they are behind all the abductions?"

"Pretty much." A tear rolled down Kelly's cheek and they knew Kelly but than anyone and Kelly Rivers never cried.

After a lot of discussing they all decided to drag the doctor out. It was a normal day on Earth for him he needed it. He spent normal days on tons of planets but hardly ever Earth.

"So we going to the Zag bar or what?"

"Yes course I'll get my coat." Andy did.

"The zag bars a sci fi bar. They play sci fi's and have costumed parties and play heavy metal music and of course music from musicals." Becky said giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the zag bar with a lot of fake alien memorabilia the doctor found hilarious as none of it looked real. The walking truth guys ordered there drinks and Kelly ordered too. The doctor never realised he could have so much fun on Earth it always seemed so boring.

"So doctor what do you think we should do about the chip?" Andy asked as Kelly and Becky were at the bar.

"So this is the doctor?" She said looking Becky pushed her glasses on her nose.

"Yep that's him."

"Wow, if I wasn't intelligent I'd call him gorgeous." She giggled.

"Well I'm intelligent and he is." Kelly smiled at Becky.

"I've miss you Rivers, it sucks being the only girl in the truth walkers."

"That's the beauty if being tomboys." She smiled.

"Do you still have that really cool gun Jack gave you?"

"Yes and it's not a gun, it's well a wall repairer." Kelly said. Becky rolled her eyes.

"Does the doctor have one?"

"No he has a sort of sonic screw driver."

"Screw Driver?"

"It's cooler than it sounds." Kelly said walking back to their computerised table. The doctor was playing space invaders on it with Matty.

"Oh typical I never win, I'm useless."

"Another game?" Andy asked.

"I'm out of change." The doctor said.

"Let's go play the dawn of the dead game?" Kelly said.

"No you always win."

"I do not." She said.

"Yes you do you've been trained to use guns."

"Yes she's good with guns." The doctor said. "Unlike me I prefer the old fashioned way."

Kelly picked up a gun on the console with Matty. "Say you're prays zombies." She said jokingly it was her 3rd glass of wine and it was obvious. Kelly started the game recoiling as she shot out of habit.

"She's one amazing woman." Nick said looking at Kelly.

"She is a bit yeah." The doctor said watching her shoot zombies. "She's always saving the day."

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Oh yeah, so far she's pulled her blaster out on a blue alien, poured vinegar on a Slitheen they're made of Calcium, and nearly killed Captain Jack."

"Good I hate that pretty boy." Andy said. "Now he's working for torchwood, there government scum."

"Will I have to agree there." He said shoving crisps in his mouth. Still watching her shooting away. Matty sat down.

"I told you she'd beat me, Our Kelly and guns a good ingredient for danger." He said.

"Yeah I was just agreeing." The doctor said. She pretended to blow the gun and winked at Matty. She sat down, as she did a familiar song came on and the whole bar got up. The doctor looked baffled. He heard the first word and he knew what it was. Kelly dragged him up and around 40 people all nerds of course got up and started to do, the time warp. Andy and Kelly began Andy singing the boys lyrics Kelly singing the female.

"It's astounding time is feating, madness takes its toll. So listen closely."

"Not for very much longer." Kelly sang with a Transylvanian accent. They all began doing the time warp the doctor hated to admit it but he was having fun. They all sat down and the doctor couldn't help it.

"The guy who wrote the Rocky horror show was alien."

"Wouldn't surprise me it's about aliens."

"Well yeah but he's not from that planet." He smiled.

"So you guys always get up and do the time warp when it comes on?"

"Oh yeah house policy." Andy smiled.

"That's why we like this place." Becky said shyly. The doctor heard a shrieking he ignored it he had better hearing than everybody else.

"Help me?" He heard so did everyone else.

"Did you hear that?" Nick said.

"Yes I did and what's worrying me is, it's coming from there!" He pointed at what looked like a fake alien in the corner and the people in the bar obviously did. He put on his glasses and walked over Kelly did the same until she realised she had his glasses on because they were identical but his were weaker. Simultaneously they swapped his hand crossed over hers and rolling there eyes they took each others. It was obvious it happened a lot.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, are you in pain?"

"Yes I am" A sweet child like voice said.

"Can you help me?"

"Yes I can what planet are you from?"

"Egypt." It said.

"Oh you're an Egyptian?"

"Yes."

"Egyptian?" Kelly asked.

"No the Egyptians were alien it's a planet too."

"Oh" She said looking shocked. All the truth hovered round it.

"What age are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm 6"

"Oh my god you poor thing you're a child." Becky said.

"He is."

"What's you're name?"

"Takille"

"Well Taki lets get you home." Andy said.

"Whose your Mummy and Daddy?" The emperor and empress he said looking said. A green tear ran down his cheek.

"Of course they are." He had greenish yellowish skin. It looked fish like. He had black mascara on which wasn't mascara that's what people never learnt about Egypt they were born that way because they were alien. The bar staff huddled round at this point and so did all the rest of the people in the bar.

"We thought it was a statue it's been here about 6 months." The bar man said.

"How are you going to get him home?" The bar man asked. He had fake inceptors on and looked rather silly.

"I have my ways." The doctor said.

"Please take me home I miss my Mummy."

"Ok." The doctor grabbed him and carried him out the bar. He just looked like a small child no one would no he was alien until they saw him up close.

"I'll drive." Nick said. Opening the car door. They got in.

"Where to UNIT?"

"No way" Kelly said.

"To the blue box near your studies."

"No problem." Andy said.

They had arrived at the T.A.R.D.I.S. They put Takille on the lazy chair.

"Oh my god." Matty said.

"Doctor the outsides smaller than the inside?" Andy said.

"Yeah it's the disguise."

"Hold on tight." The doctor said pulling the vortex wheel. Kelly grabbed the dimension lever and off they went. They landed on a dusty planet just like Earths Egypt it could be the same place it was identical. They had pyramids and people walking around.

"Hang on doctor is the atmosphere breathable?"

"No but the T.A.R.D.I.S changes your DNA and your language so it is now."

"Oh" Nick said confused. The doctor carried Takille. They saw a large pyramid with a pharaoh outside. "This is it he said." He entered.

The Emperor and Empress sat there.

"Oh my god, my baby." She shouted.

"We found him on Earth he must've fallen through space."

"Oh my god, thank you." She said.

"How can we repay you?" the emperor said.

"No repayment, it's just out of good will." Kelly said. The doctor winked at her she knew he would've said the same.

"You're the doctor." The empress said. "The oncoming storm"

"That's me." He smiled.

"You don't seem like a storm to me, you're a good man."

"Well I'm good to those who are good to me, The Egyptian race are good people."

"So are the time lords. I'm sorry for your loss." The Emperor said.

"It's ok; I'm just re uniting families." He said.

"Will he be ok?" Matty asked.

"He'll be fine." The Emperor said.

"Well we better be off. Bye Takille." Kelly said. Takille ran up and hugged the doctor and Kelly. "Thank you, second Mummy" He said.

"Oh its ok sweetheart, we'll come and visit if that's ok with your mum?"

"Of course, you're a good woman."

"Thank you." She hugged and kissed Takille she felt like his mum.


End file.
